world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic in the World of Aum involves channeling elemental energy to perform supernatural feats. A person who is able to use magic is known as a mage. The specifics of how this act is performed varies greatly by time periods and eras, though generally speaking, in the ancient times people had far greater control over magic and could more freely manipulate the elements to craft unique spells, but as time moved forward magic became harder to use. The most ancient eras had no spellbooks, only lists of techniques and creative advice. The most futuristic of eras have spellbooks hundreds to thousands of pages long each only containing a single spell. Spell manufacturing and spellchips became necessary for using magic effectively. Spells Magic Weapon Modifiers Magic Armor Modifiers Object Modifiers Universal Spells Spells By Element Magic Items Air Dash Sash Air Pearl Alchemist's Book All Piercing Spear Ambrosia Ankh Azoth Bacon of Truth Banner of Glory Battle Ball Beacon of Truth Bezoar Belt of Fashion Big Shot Cannon Blank Bestiary Blood Blade Blood Rust Bone Chilling Blade Bottle of Elements Bottle Prison Bottomless Bottle Bronze Head Bubble of Protection Bubble Shield Bull Boots Chalice of Sacrifice Chalice of Communion Champion's Belt Claw Polish Cloak of Invisibility Cloak of Shadows Coin of Fate Comb of Dancing Hair Crown of Thorns Crystal Ball Cupid's Arrow Dark Scripture Dark Vision Goggles Death Scythe Doomerang Ember of the First Flame Empty Bottle Potion Endless Edge Executioner's Whetstone Elixir of Taste Fairy Cap Feather Cape Flame Fur Cape Fly Board Frog Shoes Ghoul Fang Gloves of Grappling Green Thumb God Flame Halo Heart Compass Horn of Calling Horseless Chariot Hourglass of Erasure Immovable Object Impenetrable Shield Killing Stone Lantern of Flame Lantern of Shadows Last Minute Clock Laurel Wreath Lightning Quiver Lightning Rod Linked Heart Pendant Lucky Charm Maiden's Tears Martyr Blade Mask of Disguise Mask of Terror Masochist Blade Master's Mask Mind Reader Helm Memory Tear Message In A Bottle Midas Maul Mirror Shield Needle Shield Orb of Silence Paint of Worlds Panacea Peach Phantom Pain Phoenix Egg Philosopher's Stone Poisoner's Blade Problem Solver Puzzle Box Red Thread Reverb Shield Rucksack Runes Sack of Swarms Sack of Air Sadist Blade Sash of Arms Serpent Sword Shackles of the Observer Shadowblades Shared Sense Patch Shark Fins Shattering Mirror Shifters Rod Shifting Shield Shoes of Sprinting Shoes of Surfing Sin Shell Sleek Silk Net Sleep Sand Snap Jar Sonic Bell Soul Shackle Soul Stone Sporing Body Steel Soled Boots Sword in a Stone Telecrystal The Wall Titan's Helm Thieves Hands Third Eye Thunderangs Tongue of the Frog Prince Tornado Fan Trackless Boots Trouble Shooter Tunneling Claws Wand of Unstoppable Force Waters of Youth Vine Whip Void Acid Wax Wings Wind Bow Cursed Items Archdemon's Armory Archdemon's Banquet Archdemon's Bed Archdemon's Couch Archdemon's Monument Archdemon's Observatory Archdemon's Vault Chair of Comfiness Collar of Obedience Envyrald Glutton Morsel Gourmet Cookware Lust Toy Memento Malum Mirror of Vanity Pride Idol Rage Armor Trove Trinket Slippery Slippers Vanrip Pillow Wrath Thorn